


Don't be scared... I'm here always

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Loving Robert, M/M, Robert's baby, scared Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron's scared. He doesn't know why but he's scared all the time. He doesn't want to tell Robert because he doesn't want him to leave but Robert would never do that...





	Don't be scared... I'm here always

**Author's Note:**

> So Aaron's coming back soon yes! Hopefully a reunion soon x

Spiders, snake, cats, dark, rain, thunderstorms. Just a few things that Aaron was scared off. He didn't know why! All he knew was that he got scared of everything. Even small things like Adam jumping behind him scares him or a bang scared him.

He knew that he should tell Robert but he didn't want him to leave. He needed Robert he needed safety. He needed love he needed security just small stuff.

It was when Robert came back from his meeting that he found out about his Aaron. Robert saw that he was watching TV and came up behind him "BOO!" He shouted. Aaron jumped at lighting speed and pushed Robert running upstairs.

Rob was shocked! What did he do?! He ran upstairs and went into their room. He knocked on the door before going in.

"Baby?" He whispered before going in slowly "Get away from me! Please! Just go! I didn't do anything I didn't! I'll be good I promise I'll be good! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry please!" Aaron shouted he had a bat in his hand!

Robert pulled the bat away and took Aaron in his arms "baby what's wrong?" "Robert! I don't know honestly I don't! I'm just so scared all the time and I don't know why! Everything is wrong! It hurts! Small stuff it's all scary! Help me please!" Aaron sobbed.

"Baby boy. Don't be scared I'm here always I promise." Aaron pulled away before looking at him.

"No Rob! I have to be scared! He said I do!" Gordon! Robert hated that he was still hurting his Aaron.

Robert pulled away and held Aaron's fave in his hands. His beautiful gorgeous baby Aaron looked so young. "No you don't ok?! I won't let him hurt you ok! No one hurts you ok Aaron."

"Ok." Aaron whispered. Robert took him into bed and held him tight. Pressing gentle kisses to his Aaron. 

"No one hurts you baby! No one at all." Robert whispered before falling asleep with his Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn't make sense and I'm sorry x  
> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr:robronfan948


End file.
